In My Room
by berlindia
Summary: Gairah yang tak terbendung. Terpesona dengan keindahan yang terpapang jelas dihadapanku. Membuatku tidak bisa berpaling. Sekerdil inikah aku? Tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku bak seorang ratu dikerajaanmu. Dikagumi dan hanya sebagai symbol kerajaan tanpa memiliki hak untuk memutuskan. /LuSoo (Luhan x Kyungsoo)/GS/NC/Bed Scene


Gairah yang tak terbendung. Terpesona dengan keindahan yang terpapang jelas dihadapanku. Membuatku tidak bisa berpaling. Sekerdil inikah aku? Tapi kau selalu memperlakukanku bak seorang ratu dikerajaanmu. Dikagumi dan hanya sebagai symbol kerajaan tanpa memiliki hak untuk memutuskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : In My Room

Cast: Kim Kyungsoo aka Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Zhang Yixing

Kim Minseok (GS)

Xi Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Ini NC sumvah NC buanget Bed Scene tepatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan selalu suka melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia baru pulang dari kantor. Biasanya dia akan melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa atau dimana pun asal dikamarnya hanya dengan jubah tidur atau dengan baju tidur berbahan satin tanpa menggunakan apa pun di dalamnya.

Gerakan kecil naik turun dari Kyungsoo membuatnya berkesimpulan bahwa gadisnya sedang tidur di ranjangnya tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi fakta bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mengenakan apa pun di balik selimut membuatnya frustasi. Ia sendiri yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidur tanpa menggunakan apa pun. Ide gila untuk sebuah kesenangan keduanya.

"Cantik.." gumam Luhan saat dia merendahkan tubuhnya disamping tepat tidur. Kyungsoo tidur dengan posisi miring menghadapnya. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menyapu surainya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Luhan selalu suka melihat rambut merah keemasan milik Kyungsoo yang tergerai sebatas pinggangnya yang ramping. Tapi Luhan kembali tertegun menatap bibir penuh Kyungsoo yang selalu berwarna merah merekah.

_Aku menginginkannya sekarang.._

Dengan perlahan Luhan menyingkap selimut Kyungsoo. Berusaha agar gadisnya tidak terbangun. Luhan terbelalak menatap tubuh Kyungsoo. Padahal dia sering melihatnya berulang-ulang tapi jantungnya tidak akan pernah normal berdetak. Mulutnya mengering dan ereksi dicelananya mulai terasa.

Oh lihatlah! Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan ereksi yang menggeliat dibalik celananya. Sepasang payudara yang ranum dengan puting yang mencuat, meruncing, keras dan penuh. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Diantara semua keindahan yang Kyungsoo sajikan ada satu hal yang membuatnya berdesir. Rambut pirang kemerahan yang berada diantara pahanya yang terlihat lembut, karena jumlahnya cukup jarang maka ia bisa melihat labia yang ranum dan belahannya. Luhan tertegun melihatnya. Terdapat cairan yang membasahi lipatan celahnya. Perjalanan erotis apa yang dijalani Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya?

Luhan menelusuri tanganya disekitar permukaan lembut payudara beserta puting penuhnya, dia hanya mengitarinya sebentar sebelum beralih pada perut datar dan ramping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergerak dalam tidurnya, mengencang sebentar dan akhirnya mendesah dan kembali terlelap. Tangan Luhan turun disepanjang kulit hangatnya selembut satin. Luhan menyentuhnya, meluncurkan tangannya pada rambut suteranya, meraba diantara bibir kewanitaan yang membuatnya kembali terusik.

Luhan mendengus dalam kepuasan. Cairan kewanitaan Kyungsoo melapisi jarinya. Luhan bergerak, mencari klit, menggodanya dengan ujung jarinya, membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri. Luhan sesaat meletakkan tangannya di luar vaginanya, gairah menikam ereksinya. Vagina itu hangat, basah dan celah yang sempurna.

Tatapannya beralih pada Kyungsoo saat gadisnya membuka matanya. Butuh beberapa detik mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Saat Luhan lagi-lagi minstimulasi klitnya dengan jarinya. Luhan melihat dengan jelas rona merah menyebar dari pipi hingga bibir penuhnya.

"Apa ini caramu untuk membuatku bangun?" Kyungsoo bergumam dengan suara rendah dan serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Mungkin, masalahnya aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua ini, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu barang semalam pun untuk tenggelam di dalamnya," Luhan menjentikkan klitnya dengan tekanan lebih, Luhan terpesona melihat Kyungsoo terengah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang indah. Oh Tuhan, dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika tidak sabar. Kyungsoo adalah kegilaan yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Terlentanglah," Luhan berkata, jarinya tetep memetik dan membelai diantara labia lembutnya. Kyungsoo menurut matanya terus menatap Luhan yang tidak menghentikan belaiannya. "Sekarang kakimu, aku ingin melihatmu." Entah kenapa suara Luhan terdengar tajam dan keras.

Kyungsoo melebarkan paha rampingnya, tatapan Luhan sepenuhnya tertuju diantara kedua kakinya. Luhan menyingkirkan tangannya. Beranjak duduk dihadapan gadisnya tepat dibawah kakinya. Dan Kyungsoo merasa Luhan melihat organ kewanitaannya dengan terpesona. "Kau membuatku—" Kyungsoo buru-buru menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan Luhan melebar pada wajahnya. Kegelapannya, tatapan mata jernih itu kini menyorotkan gairah.

"Kau punya vagina tercantik yang pernah kulihat."

Oh Tuhan! Tenggorokan Kyungsoo mendadak mengering saat ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Luhan kembali menyentuhnya dan menggunakan jarinya untuk membuka bibir vaginanya, membuka lipatan berwarna pink gelap berkilau dan membuka lapisan licin ke vaginanya. Ereksi Luhan tiba-tiba menggeliat dengan ganas, seolah mengerti tepat diamana dia ingin berada pada saat itu. Luhan juga ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu, untuk merasakan cairannya meluncur turun ditenggorokannya. Luhan mendambakannya.

Dengan berat hati Luhan bangkit kembali duduk disampingnya. Luhan bersandar dan mencium ringan bibir Kyungsoo sambil kembali membelai klitnya. Tatapannya menelusuri wajah Kyungsoo yang sepenuhnya memerah.

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Ya," bisik Kyungsoo. Luhan menjentikan jarinya, lebih cepat, lembut dan kembali membelainya dengan jari tangannya. Kyungsoo terengah dan Luhan tersenyum. Kyungsoo begitu basah hingga Luhan bisa mendengar dirinya bergerak pada daging yang lembut.

"Aku ingin memuaskanmu."

Luhan menggosok klitnya dengan keras, membuatnya berdenyut.

"Oh.. Luhan," Kyungsoo mengerang dan mengigit bibirnya sambil mengangkat pinggulnya pada tangan Luhan, memintanya lebih.

"Tenanglah, sayang," Luhan berbisik tepat disamping mulut Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Luhan menatap, terbakar oleh gairah yang membara. Saat ketegangan di tubuh lembut Kyungsoo terpecah dan Kyungsoo berteriak dalam kenikmatan. Luhan mencium aroma unik yang keluar dari kewanitaan kekasihnya saat Kyungsoo mencapai klimaks. Luhan tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Luhan meraih mulut Kyungsoo, membungkam rengekan hampir marah, memuaskan rasa dahaganya pada rasa manis Kyungsoo.

Saat gelombang kenikmatan akhirnya mereda, Luhan melepas ciumannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekuk pundak dan leher Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah hampir sama seperti dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat Luhan menyadari bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa meredakan ereksinya yang mengamuk sementara terus menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang memabukkan.

Luhan berdiri dan bangkit. Dia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Kyungsoo. Ini sudah hampir subuh dia harus bertemu dengan beberapa klien jam sembilan pagi.

"Oh sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti!"

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo mengerang dengan gemetar. Kyungsoo merasa aliran panas yang akrab diantara pahanya. Luhan merangkak keatas tempat tidur. Membuka kemejanya yang menyisakan kaos polos berwarna abu-abu. Luhan menyelipkan bantal dipinggulnya. Membuatnya terpampang dengan undangan terbuka. Kepala Luhan turun kepangkuannya. Tangannya kembali membuka kewanitaannya dengan lebih lebar. Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak saat lidah licin Luhan tenggelam diantara labianya, menggosok dan menusuk pada klitnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat Luhan memasukinya. Keras, dalam dan cepat. Semua seolah berlalu dengan cepat sama halnya dengan Luhan yang terus bergerak dengan cepat. Nafas keduanya terengah. Semua kendali ada ditangan Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Luhan menggeram dan menusuknya dengan dalam. Mutunya terus merengek memanggil Luhan.

"Kyungsoo.." desis Luhan dengan tubuh bergetar. Mata Kyungsoo yang lebar semakin terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. Merasa butuh pegangan. Kyungsoo berpegangan pada kain sprei sewarna merah darah yang dia remas dengan kencang. Kepalanya terkulai kebelakang, ditengah gairah yang berkabut dan kembali menguap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sama halnya dengan tubuh Luhan berkeringat dan mereka menghabiskan dua jam untuk menghentikan kegilaan mereka. Dan masih ada beberapa jam untuk Luhan beristirahat.

"Luhan," sang namja hanya menggumam saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya. "Apa aku boleh keluar?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Mata Luhan yang tadinya terpejam kini kembali terbuka.

"Aku ada jadwal—"

"Jika aku pergi bersamamu aku tidak perlu meminta izin," Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat merasakan pelukan Luhan yang terlalu ketat. "Aku bosan—"

"Kau bosan denganku?" tanya Luhan dengan keras.

Kyungsoo memberlalakan matanya dan menatap Luhan yang sendari tadi memeluknya. "Tidak," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku bosan berdiam diri di rumah ini," Kyungsoo bisa menangkap rasa ketidakpercayaan Luhan. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan itu lebih suka melihatnya di rumah. Tapi mereka bahkan belum menikah atau pun bertunangan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan berat, memeluk tubuh Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Luhan. Detak jantung Luhan berpacu seolah-olah sebentar lagi akan berhenti.

"Jika kau keberatan, aku akan diam di rumah menuruti permintaanmu." Perkataan Kyungsoo yang terlampau lembut malah membuat dadanya berdesir tidak nyaman. Seolah-olah Luhan seorang penculik yang menyekap tawanannya dengan kejam.

"Baiklah, besok kita diskusikan." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya meskipun itu sebuah diskusi dan biasanya tidak berakhir seusai harapan. Tidak apa-apa, asal Luhan mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sama siapnya dengan Luhan. Keduanya tampak bersiap-siap dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat melihat kekasihnya sedang menata rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Luhan selalu menyukai warna merah yang menyelubungi tubuh putih Kyungsoo. Dress sederhana berwarna merah dengan pita besar hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kau seperti peri," kekeh Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang memilih sepatunya yang berada persis disebelah sepatunya, pilihannya jatuh pada high heels hitam polos berbahan beludru. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Kau seperti gadis yang lugu, sayang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. "Berarti rahasiaku tetap ada ditanganmu."

"Rahasia?" Kyungsoo melirik ranjang besar Luhan yang sudah berganti sprei menjadi warna hitam kelam. Siapa sangka Kyungsoo memiliki magnet tak terelakkan jika berhubungan diatas kasur. "Buat yang satu itu, aku tidak akan membaginya pada siapa pun."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu dasi yang menurutnya cocok untuk Luhan. Kyungsoo memilih dasi putih diatas kemeja merah marunnya dan dibalik jas blazer hitam yang terlihat nyaman. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo seolah ragu dengan pilihan kekasihnya.

"Cocok dengan kulitmu dan saputangan yang sedikit mencuat di saku atas jasmu." Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya. Dan Kyungsoo benar.

"Terimakasih, sayang." Luhan mengecup singkat pelipis Kyungsoo. "Ah! Kau membawa mobil sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Jam berapa kau pulang? Jam lima sore?" Kyungsoo merenggut menatap Luhan.

"Aku bukan anak sekolahan lagi, jam sebelas bagaimana?"

"Tidak, jam enam kalau begitu."

"Jam sepuluh?"

"Malam hari berbahaya untuk gadis sepertimu, jam tujuh malam, titik." Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup tersanjung mengetahui Luhan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jam tujuh bahkan masih terlihat sore," keluh Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Luhan rasanya ingin memeluk kekasihnya dengan gemas. Luhan, bukan namja yang suka ditentang apa lagi oleh masalah seperti ini.

"Oke, jam delapan atau tidak sama sekali." Kini Luhan bercakak pinggang menghadapi kekasihnya.

"Setengah sembilan," kini Kyungsoo ikut berjakak pinggang dihadapan Luhan. Tapi namja itu tetap teguh atas pendiriannya. "Ayolah~"

"Baik jam setengah sembilan kalau lewat beberapa detik dari itu, kau tahu akibatnya." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ancaman Luhan. Dia tidak pernah dihukum oleh Luhan dan lebih baik menghindar dari pada mencobanya. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan patuh. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang, semoga acara jalan-jalan sendirianmu itu menyenangkan." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat Luhan mengecup bibirnya meski ia tahu Luhan sedang menyindirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobil berwarna hitam metaliknya tepat disebuah outlet besar milik kekasih sahabat Luhan yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya. Saat dia masuk beberapa pegawai menundukkan badannya dihadapannya. Kyungsoo membalas sapaan mereka sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik seseorang dengan suara nyaringnya. "Mana Luhan?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat. Kyungsoo harus menutup telinganya saat melihat sahabatnya begitu berisik.

"Aku datang sendiri, Baek," atau lebih lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun. Gadis jenius dalam merancang busana. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Mana pesananku?"

"Ada di dalam," Baekhyun kembali menyusuri pandangan disekitar luar outletnya. "Kau yakin Luhan tidak ikut?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku tidak yakin kau diizinkan keluar sendirian."

"Tentu tidak."

"Hah?"

"Ada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang mengawasiku." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya mendengar penuturan datar temannya. "Ingat? Ini khas seorang Xi Luhan."

"Kau benar," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo. "Ayo ke ruang kerjaku, pesananmu aku simpan dengan baik."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia mengikuti Baekhyun dengan mata tetap menelusuri berbagai macam gaun yang terpajang. Ada beberapa yang menarik hatinya, tapi dia keluar bukan untuk berbelanja atau hal lainnya.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya seorang namja dengan raut wajah heran saat ia baru masuk ke dalam kantor Baekhyun.

"Hai! Yixing-ge!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat. Tapi Yixing tampak mencari seseorang dibalik badan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada Luhan disini," sahut Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun menyerahkan kantung kertas pada Kyungsoo. Dan dengan bersemangat Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kantor Baekhyun.

Ini yang ia butuhkan, jeans hitam dan sweater berbahan rajut berwarna coklat muda sebatas lutut. Dia ingin menjelajahi Seoul dengan berjalan kaki bukan mengendarai mobil mewahnya itu. Dia kini beralih mengambil sepasang spatu kets berwarna putih. Rasanya semua bebannya menghilang saat ia mengganti bajunya.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat memergoki kedua sahabatnya sedang memakan bibir pasangannya masing-masing. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo melempar tas kertas berisi gaunnya tepat ke kepala mereka.

"Ehem!" dehaman Kyungsoo membuat keduanya tersadar. Yixing dengan gerakan cepat mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibirnya yang pasti belepotan lipstick Baekhyun. Dan Bakhyun tampak mengambil cermin kecil dan membenarkan penampilannya, terutama lipsticknya. "Aku titip kunci mobilku disini ya?" pinta Kyungsoo sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk meski ragu.

"Aku tidak yakin Luhan membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendiri di kota sepadat ini," gumam Yixing. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Ketiganya keluar dari ruang kerja Baekhyun, semacam mengantarkan Kyungsoo. "Tunggu sebentar!" cegah Yixing saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. "Kau sepertinya membutuhkan topi ini." Dari semua topi yang berjejer rapih, Yixing memeberikannya topi rajut berwarna putih dengan tali menjuntai disisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Terimakasih."

"Udara musim gugur cukup dingin akhir-akhir ini." Kyungsoo selalu merasa Baekhyun beruntung memiliki kekasih yang sangat perhatian seperti Yixing.

Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya dan dia teringat sesuatu. "Bukannya jam sembilan kalian ada rapat?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. Yixing buru-buru menatap jam tangannya dan menepuk dahinya dengan terlampau keras.

"Ya Tuhan! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku," ujar Yixing sambil mengecup pipinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sendari dulu selalu saja pelupa. Yixing berhenti dihadapan Baekhyun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya dengan dalam. Kedua terengah hanya karena ciuman singkat mereka. Yixing menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi kekasihnya. Dan kembali mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Nanti malam sepertinya kita harus bertemu."

Perkataan Yixing membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggukan kepala. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap keduanya dengan takjub. Sekarang dia benar-benar iri dengan Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa ia harus iri jika disampingnya terdapat Luhan yang— tampan, pintar, kaya dan berkuasa. Demi Tuhan! Semua yeoja didunia ini menginginkan Luhan termasuk dirinya.

Menjadi seorang yeoja yang berkilauan, memiliki gaun indah, rumah yang bagus, kekasih yang menawan. Kyungsoo senang dengan semua gemerlap yang Luhan berikan, tapi semua ada imbalannya. Kyungsoo harus mau tinggal di kediaman keluarga Xi. Kyungsoo bukan seorang yeoja polos, bodoh dan miskin. Keluarganya cukup berada dan ia merupakan pemilik sekolah musik dan beberapa panti asuhan. Dia bukan pewaris tunggal seperti Luhan dia hanyalah adik seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Hanya saja—

"Hei, kembalilah sayang sebelum waktu kebebasanmu berakhir," Kyungsoo benar-benar kembali pada dunia nyata.

Dia mengecup pipi kanan Baekhun sebelum berseru keras. "Aku akan mengambil mobilku tepat jam delapan malam."

Saat dia keluar dari butik milik Baekhyun, matanya yang besar langsung menemukan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mengawasinya dengan lekat dan dia terkikik geli saat kedua namja tersebut sedikit heran melihat pakaiannya. Dia hampir lupa dengan tas selempang dan camera yang dia tinggalkan dimobil. Dengan berat hati dia kembali masuk ke dalam butik Baekhyun untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengambil beberapa barang bawaannya, dan ia kembali masuk hanya untuk menyerahkan kunci mobil.

"_It's time!"_ seru Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku melihat kekasihmu datang ke butik Baekhyun," ujar Yixing dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan jelana jeans dan menitipkan kunci mobil."

"Hah?!" Yixing perlu menjauhkan jaraknya dari Luhan saat namja itu berteriak. "Dia bilang dia ingin jalan kaki." Luhan tampak menghela nafas kasar dan bermaksud menelfon Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Ah! Dan dia tahu Jongin dan Chanyeol mengikutinya."

Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak membelalakan matanya. Kyungsoo pasti akan sangat marah atau setidaknya kecewa padanya.

"Dia tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan ragu.

Yixing mengangguk dan mengambil tablet saat sekertaris Luhan memberitahukan mereka, salah satu klien yang mereka tunggu sebentar lagi datang. "Tapi dia bilang, itu khas seorang Xi Luhan," Yixing tersenyum menenangkan sahabatnya. "Dia tahu rasa khawatir berlebihanmu itu Lu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa takutku," ucap Luhan dengan senyuman miris. "Aku takut kehilangan **lagi**." Yixing hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Luhan dengan pelan. Seolah mengerti apa yang Luhan rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan terlalu lamban, memotret apa pun yang menurutnya bagus. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya ini. Luhan memberikannya barang mewah, saking mewahnya dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli merek barang-barang tersebut. Kyungsoo lebih sayang pada jantungnya dari pada mengetahui harga barang tersebut. Bahkan dia tidak mau tahu, mobil apa yang biasa dia kendarai. Meski Baekhyun selalu berteriak kalau dia memiliki mobil terkeren bernama Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640.

Handphonenya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

_From : My Love_

_Sudah waktunya makan siang, _

_Kau suka dengan jalan-jalanmu hari ini?_

_Ingat! Jangan sampai lupa makan, sayang :)_

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat pesannya. Dia membalas pesan singkat Luhan sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kembali tasnya dan memilih café secara random. Baru saja ia masuk, seseorang sudah memanggilnya dari dalam café. Dan dia mulai sedikit menyesal memilih café ini.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Hai! Sehun dan oh! Minseok!" seru Kyungsoo dengan suara ceria yang dia buat-buat. Keduanya tersenyum saat ia mendekat. Minseok masih sama seperti dulu ia mengenalnya, cantik dan terlihat dewasa. "Sedang makan siang berasama?" godanya sebagai tanda kesopanan.

Keduanya tersenyum simpul. "Luhan mana?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Dia ada rapat," keduanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran. "Kenapa?" sekarang Kyungsoo berpura-pura menjadi gadis polos. Kyungsoo tidak memberikan sebuah fakta bahwa dia diikuti oleh pegawai Luhan.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Minseok dengan tidak percaya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan pasti. "Dia mengizinkanmu?"

"Ya, meski dengan berat hati dia akhirnya mengizinkanku."

Menurut cerita Baekhyun, banyak yeoja yang tidak tahan berpacaran terlalu lama dengan Luhan. Dia memang tampan dan bergelimang harta namun sedikit sulit dalam masalah kepercayaan. Salah satu mantannya adalah Minseok. Yang sekarang berpacaran dengan adik kandung Luhan, Xi Sehun. Luhan tentu tidak marah pada Minseok atau pun Sehun. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan merasa dirinya seorang pecundang karena ternyata Sehun bisa lebih baik menjaga hubungannya dengan Minseok.

Ketiganya makan siang bersama. Dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya kesal pada sikap Minseok dulu yang pernah mencampakkan Luhan. Tapi harusnya dia bersyukur karena dia sekarang bersama Luhan. Selebihnya dia menyukai pasangan satu ini. Minseok yang perhatian dengan Sehun yang terlihat dingin. Keduanya terlihat sangat cocok. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Yixing dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang cerewet dengan banyak tuntutan dan Yixing yang lembut dan menenangkan. Luhan yang menawan hati dan Kyungsoo yang—

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kehilangan selera makan karena pemikirannya sendiri. Dia merasa dia salah membandingkan pasangan-pasangan disekitarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok dengan penuh perhatian. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ada beberapa tempat yang harus aku kunjungi."

Kyungsoo kembali menapakkan kakiknya disebuah trotoar luas. Kakinya menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke halte bus. Dia ingin sebuah tempat yang tenang untuk berpikir. Entah itu dimana yang pasti dia akan berhenti dimana pun itu tempatnya. Gilanya, Kyungsoo malah berhenti di Gangnam. Tempat teramai yang pernah ia kunjungi.

Kakiku berjalan kesana kemari, mengambil kamera dan memotret apa pun yang ada disekelilingku. Biasanya Luhan akan mengajaknya kesini untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya. Sekarang dia disini seperti orang bodoh. Tersesat dan tidak tahu mau kemana.

Dia tidak akan masuk ke dalam salah satu pertokoan. Apa yang harus ia beli jika Luhan sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Bajunya sudah menumpuk dan setiap bulannya bertambah karena ada model baru. Sepatunya pun sama seperti itu, tasnya bahkan pakaian dalamnya. Luhan mengatur semuanya. Mobil, handphone, laptop dan semuanya sudah Luhan atur. Dia hanya memilih, memakai dan melepas sesukanya.

Lensa kameranya membidik seekor anjing yang tidak kalah fashionabelnya dengan pemiliknya. Sebelumnya dia melihat seekor anjing yang dia temui dijalan menuju café. Besar dengan bulu lebat, tidak menarik sama sekali. Dia mengambil gambarnya hanya karena sang anjing mengejar majikannya yang pura-pura meninggalkannya.

"Kakiku pegal~" keluhnya sambil duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Saat Kyungsoo menatap jam tangannya, sudah seharusnya dia mulai berbalik arah meninggalkan gangnam yang padat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hampir terjungkal saat membuka sepatunya. Dia melihat Luhan sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kokoh. Mulut Kyungsoo sampai menganga menatapnya. Luhan bahkan berdecak sambil memandang jam tangannya.

"Tepat setengah sembil tidak kurang tidak lebih," Kyungsoo memberikan cengirannya. "Ada yang tidak mau dirugikan rupanya." Goda Luhan saat melihat pakaian Kyungsoo. Masih dengan jeans dan sweater rajut coklat mudanya. "Kau selalu cantik menggunakan apa pun bahkan tanpa pakaian sama sekali."

Luhan kembali menggodanya. "Terimakasih, tampan," ujar Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi Luhan sebelum dia melewatinya. "Boleh aku membersihkan tubuhku dulu?" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil menatap kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tampak menatap hasil bidikan kamera Kyungsoo sambil terkikik geli. Entah apa yang ditertawakan oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tampak acuh dan memakai piyama tidur yang tidak pernah ia pakai.

"Kau memakai piyama?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Badanku benar-benar pegal dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko disetubuhi olehmu, seperti kemarin," jawaban logis dan Luhan hanya mengangguk tapi masih terlihat tidak rela. Namun wajahnya menyeringai saat menilik Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak memakai bra untuk menutupi payu daranya. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu tuan Xi."

Luhan tertawa dengan keras, seolah-olah tertangkap basah sedang mengintip. Luhan kembali melihat potret yang Kyungsoo ambil. Dia sebenarnya sedikit heran melihat keahlian Kyungsoo seperti seorang paparazzi.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan saat Kyungsoo duduk dihadapannya dengan segelas air dingin. Luhan benar-benar berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tanpa sadar menggodanya dengan rambut digelung keatas. Memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang putih.

"Mengunjungi butik Baekhyun untuk mengganti baju dan menitipkan mobil," Luhan tahu tapi dia perlu alasannya. "Dengan sepatu kets saja sudah pegal apa lagi dengan hak tinggi."

"Mobilnya?"

"Aku ingin berjalan kaki."

"Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oke, lanjutkan."

"Berjalan mengitari Seoul lalu berhenti makan siang, sesuai dengan pesanmu," Kyungsoo meringis mendapatkan tatapan tajam Luhan. "Aku mengaku salah, jika aku tidak mendapatkan pesan darimu maka aku akan lupa makan siangku."

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, Luhan menggeram dengan kesal. "Kau itu jago masak tapi selalu lupa waktu makan." Luhan menyeretnya menuju meja makan dan seorang maid menghidangkan seporsi makanan untuknya. Kyungsoo memang tidak selangsing Baekhyun tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang berat badan.

Selama dimeja makan mereka diam, Luhan menunggu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dan Kyungsoo hampir tersedak minumannya saat melihat Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Luhan tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlampau imut.

"Kau makan siang dimana?" Kyungsoo terdiam dan mencoba mengingat.

"Ada di kamera, setiap tempat yang aku datangi aku rekam dengan kameraku," Luhan mengangguk dan menemukan nama café yang sering orang-orang bicarakan. "Tapi aku ingat dengan siapa aku makan." Oh Luhan! Tidak mendapatkan informasi ini. Tentu saja, karena Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dua orang yang membelakangi mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Sehun dan Minseok," Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat ekspresi keras Luhan saat mendengar nama Minseok. Kyungsoo tahu Luhan dulu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Minseok. Tapi sekarang ada dia kan? Apa kurangnya ia dibandingkan Minseok?

"Lalu?"

"Kami berbincang sebentar, setelahnya aku menaiki bus menuju gangdam dan kembali ke butik Baekhyun untuk pulang kesini." Kyungsoo menyelesaikannya dengan satu kalimat dan Luhan menyadari kegelisahan gadisnya. "Hanya itu." Senyum Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

Keduanya terdiam namun Kyungsoo kembali memecahkan keheningan mereka. "Aku senang kau mengizinkanku keluar meski dibawah pengawasan Jongin dan Chanyeol," sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa marah menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku, aku senang mengetahuinya," Kyungsoo beranjak turun dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Luhan. Luhan mengamati Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya. Mengalungkan lengannya disekeliling lehernya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin keluar?"

"…"

"Kau memperlakukanku selaknya seorang ratu, semuanya kau berikan padaku," Luhan mengelus pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku suka, bohong jika aku tidak menyukai semua baju yang tergantung disetiap lemariku, tapi kau kadang membuatku kerdil."

Luhan terkesiap dan langsung memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku tidak memberikan apa pun padamu, semua kemegahan yang kau berikan membuatku sesak," Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan Luhan dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau benar, aku sedikit kecewa saat melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang mengikutiku."

"Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba percaya padaku?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan ragu. "Aku percaya dengan semua yang kau berikan baik untukku."

"Tapi—"

"Rasanya menyakitkan saat kau tidak percaya padaku."

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi. Dia tahu, dia ada masalah dengan kepercayaan diantara hubungan percintaannya. Dia terlalu gila untuk mengotrol semuanya dan Kyungsoo menerima semua aturannya meski terkadang protes. Luhan pikir selama ini Kyungsoo mengerti nyatanya dia salah besar.

"Kau sama seperti Minseok," Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan suaranya yang keras. "Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan padaku, kau muak dengan caraku kan?" Matanya yang menggelap berubah nanar saat Kyungsoo mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Jangan menarik kesimpulan terlalu cepat," ujar Kyungsoo tanpa khawatir dengan kemungkinan penolakan Luhan. Dia menaruh dagunya diatas bahu Luhan yang lebih lebar darinya. Membuat pipi Luhan merasakan getaran aneh saat beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo membelai pipi hingga lehernya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku senang kau memberikanku kepercayaan meski itu hanya dalam memilihkanmu dasi." Kyungsoo kembali mengecup pipi Luhan sebelum berpamitan untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam Luhan."

Luhan terdiam dan hanya menatap kepergian Kyungsoo tanpa bisa berkata apa pun. Saat Luhan masuk ke dalam selimut disamping Kyungsoo. Dengan refleks Kyungsoo menghadapakan wajahnya pada Luhan. Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi membingungkan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri," Kyungsoo berbisik lirih dihadapannya. "Tapi aku yakin, aku adalah yeoja yang pantas bersanding disampingmu."

"Kau sempurna Kyungsoo—" Luhan dengan susah payah bersuara, sekarang ia benar-benar takut jika Kyungsoo pergi. Dan Kyungsoo menenangkannya dengan mengusap lengan Luhan yang berotot.

"Bukankah di balik namja yang _sukses_ ada perempuan _tangguh_ di belakangnya?" Luhan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo belajar satu hal, dia tidak mungkin secepat itu mengubah Luhan. Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang penuh perhatian dan rasa kontrol yang besar.

"Ya, kau benar." Sebagai ucapan selamat malam Luhan memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam dipelipis Kyungsoo. "Semoga mimpi indah, _dear."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**ENDing yang aneh **

Sayah beneran bikin GS ini teh? Padahal saya jelas-jelas bilang gak tertarik ma GS. Tapi ide ini tercetus gara-gara liat Luhan ma Kyungsoo nempel banget pas di Showtimes atuhlah.. Jadi hampura Kyungsoo sayah bikin dirimu jadi cwe di ff ini gahahahaha ^^v Oia, sayah gak percaya akhirnya bikin Yixing jadi seme (?) TT-TT #terharutaktertahankan


End file.
